


Half Baked

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when two grown men play with their food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Baked

Thanks to Double R for the usual good beta work. I cooked this one up for you. 

* * *

Jim Ellison arrived home and dropped the grocery sacks he was carrying on the kitchen counter. His quick survey of the loft showed that Blair Sandburg was stretched out on the sofa, sound asleep, with the TV playing quietly in the background. Jim just couldn't resist the idea of watching his friend in slumber so he crossed the space and looked down. He smiled at his partner's youthful countenance. He was sleeping peacefully, snoring gently, and looking very attractive. Jim had the sudden urge to reach down and brush the hair from Blair's forehead, but he fought the feeling, biting his lip and sighing. He wondered briefly why he tormented himself with thoughts and desires for Blair. Jim shook his head as be berated himself and headed back to the kitchen to put away the groceries. He had just stowed the last of the items in the fridge when the sounds of Blair awakening reached his ears. 

Jim turned and smiled at his partner just as Blair's head popped up from the sofa. "Hi, Chief." 

"Oh, hey, man. I didn't hear you come in. I was asleep." Blair yawned. 

Jim smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Sandburg, I could see that. You feeling okay?" 

Blair rose and stretched his arms high over his head. Jim watched as his t-shirt rode up and exposed several inches of firm stomach. He felt his blood quicken and he promptly looked away. Blair ran his hands over his face and through his hair, smiling at Jim. 

"I'm fine. Just needed a catnap. Man, I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Blair said as he crossed the room to stand next to his partner, peeking into the fridge. 

"How about burritos? I bought stuff to make them." Jim pulled out lettuce and tomatoes and he also brought out a jar with a colorful red and green label. "I bought some of that salsa you like, too." 

"Gee, man, thanks. That'd be really great. You want a beer?" Blair was reaching into the fridge to retrieve a couple of cold bottles when his hand fell on an unusual item. He picked up the cold plastic tube and eyed it suspiciously. "Just what in the hell is this, James Ellison?" he demanded, turning to his partner. 

Jim grinned sheepishly and snatched the tube from Blair's hand. "That's mine." 

Blair shook his head in disgust and tried to retrieve the offending item, but Jim just chuckled and held it high over his head, holding Blair at bay with a hand on his chest. Blair stood on his tiptoes futilely trying to reach said package. 

"Jim, you agreed that you'd try to eat more healthy. You promised. Just how in the world do you figure that 18 ounces of chocolate chip cookie dough is healthy? You are not baking these cookies and eating the whole batch! And that's final." 

Jim grinned at his partner. "Sandburg, you just watch me. I'm a big boy now and I can eat what I like. You are not my mother." Jim continued to taunt his friend by holding the tube of cookie dough just out of his reach. "Besides, I'm not baking them," he informed Blair. 

Blair stood with his hands on his hips. "You are fucking crazy if you think I'm baking them for you." He stated adamantly. 

Jim's smile widened. "I'm not asking you to bake them, smart guy, but I'm not going to bake them either." Jim finally lowered his arm after Blair backed off a couple of feet, and he cradled the roll of cookie dough almost lovingly. 

Blair shook his head fiercely. "Oh, no, man, don't tell me. You're not really going to. Please, Jim, I'm begging here." He put his hands together in supplication. 

Jim nodded and grinned even more. "Yup. I'm eating the whole thing raw, with ice cream." 

Blair covered his face with his hands. "Aarrgh," he groaned. "That is so gross. Besides, think about the diseases. Salmonella. Botulism. At least if you're going to clog your arteries, please bake the cookies." 

Jim scanned the tube of dough in his hand. "Sandburg, it smells fine. There's nothing dangerous in this. Come on, Chief, it's only dough, not C4. Lighten up and I'll let you have a taste." 

"No, thanks, Jim. I'll admit I like hot baked cookies as well as the next guy, but I draw the line at eating raw dough." 

While Blair was talking, he had managed to edge himself closer to his partner. Suddenly, he made a swift lunge and wrapped his hand around the middle of the pliable plastic container. Quickly, he grabbed the exposed end with his other hand and yanked hard. Jim managed to keep hold of his precious cargo and he jerked in return. A tug of war ensued with both men pulling and tugging. Blair struggled to keep his two handed claim of the dough package. Jim's large hand held onto his part and he used his other hand to clamped right on top of Blair's hand, determined to hold onto the prized merchandise. 

The squishy tube of cookie dough wasn't engineered to withstand the pressure of two grown men vying for possession of it, and suddenly, the plastic split and a good-size fissure erupted under Blair's palm. The heat from their hands had caused the dough to become a bit warm and the contents squeezed out in sticky strands from between Blair's fingers. The chocolate chips had started to melt and added to the gooey mess. 

The scent of flour, sugar and cocoa tickled Jim's nostrils. He swiped the palm of his hand into the dough and brought it up to his mouth, licking the sticky sweetness. Blair took one look at his Sentinel laving the dough from his palm and his eyes twinkled. Jim didn't have time to react as Blair clamped a hand around Jim's wrist and pushed the palm smack into his face, smearing the dough over his chin and up his nose. 

Jim's dough-covered mouth dropped open and he quickly moved towards his partner. "Oh, now you've done it, Chief." He growled. 

Blair's hands dropped from around the tube as he backed up. "No. Wait, don't. Jim! I just washed my hair, man. It's all conditioned and everything. Come on, be a sport." Blair begged and backed up even more. 

Jim hastily used the hand that still held the tube of dough to squeeze out more of the contents right into his sticky palm. Holding the hand aloft, he advanced on his imploring mate. Blair's eyes grew wide when he saw the look of delight on Jim's face and he tried to make his getaway. His backward retreat was stopped when he bumped into the refrigerator. Jim grabbed Blair's arm with one hand and with the other, amid Blair's squeals of protest, he rubbed the entire mess across Blair's head, down his face and under the neck of his shirt. 

"Oh, my God!" Blair shouted, standing with his hands outspread in astonishment, cookie dough plastered everywhere. 

Jim took one look at his friend and burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that soon tears were running down his face and he had to hold his sides. Blair took the opportunity of Jim's distraction to pick the discarded tube of dough from the floor and helped himself to a large blob. Jim leaned back against the counter, still laughing, arms wrapped around his stomach. When he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, he only managed to smear more dough around. He happened to glance at Blair just in time to see him approach Jim with a big grin on his face and an even bigger hunk of chocolate chip cookie dough in his hand. 

Jim gulped and before he could speak, Blair moved quickly, rubbing the full dough-covered hand across Jim's neck and right down the front of his shirt. With his other hand, Blair pulled Jim's shirt from his waistband and even succeeded in sliding his fingers under the belt to shove a good bit of dough into Jim's pants. Jim stood for several seconds staring down at his shirt. He raised his head and looked into his partner's eyes. He started to protest, but one look at Blair with his hair sticky with globes of cookie dough, and his cheeks, chin and neck covered with hunks of chocolate chips, and he couldn't help but burst out laughing once again. Blair looked at his messy mate and joined Jim in the laughter. Both men roared until more tears coursed down sticky faces and they slid to the floor, out of breath and grinning foolishly at each other. 

Jim finally sat back against the counter under the stove and Blair sat opposite him. Blair threw back his head and tried to catch his breath while Jim shook his head. 

"Good God, Chief, you're a mess." 

"So are you, you jerk." Blair said. 

Jim grinned. "Ah, you have chocolate chips in your hair." 

Blair shook his head, smiling while running a couple of fingers through the gooey strands. "No shit. Good observation, Detective of the Year." 

Jim scooted closer to Blair and reached out a finger to trail through the dough sticking to his cheek. He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked. "Hmmm. Tastes pretty good." 

"Oh, really? What tastes pretty good? The cookie dough or me?" Blair hadn't meant to say that, but the words tumbled out before he could stop them. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. 

Jim stared into Blair's eyes, sensing the sudden spike in his heart rate and respiration. He scooted a bit closer, picked a chip from Blair's hair and popped it into his mouth. He savored the chocolate on his tongue. "I think it's the combination, Chief." 

Blair watched with surprise as Jim moved even closer and peeled the fingers from Blair's mouth. Jim's thumb trailed through the mess on Blair's chin and across his lips, then once again, he popped the digit into his mouth, making small "mmmm" sounds of appreciation. He said seductively, "On second thought, it's definitely just you, Blair." 

Blair smiled almost shyly and ran a fingertip on Jim's nose and he likewise licked off the sticky sweetness. He giggled lightly and soon they were just inches apart. Blair's fingers slid across Jim's face and Jim grasped his wrist lightly, directing his fingers into Jim's mouth where he sucked and licked them clean. 

Jim watched Blair closely as his face blushed hotly and his body responded to the sensual gesture. His heart rate increased and his respiration rose quickly. Jim sensed Blair's arousal and he felt his own body respond to his mate's. 

"Blair?" Jim whispered hoarsely. 

"Yeah?" He answered softly. 

"May I taste more?" 

"Yes," came the simple response. 

Jim smiled just a bit and nodded. He tilted his head to the side and lined his mouth up with Blair's. He moved closer and tentatively touched Blair's lips with the tip of his tongue. Blair sat quite still and Jim began to explore the surface of Blair's lips gently with his. He pulled back, licked his own lips and smiled. "You taste wonderful." 

Blair smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Good, man, that's great. Can I try it?" 

"I thought you didn't like cookie dough." Jim answered. 

"I'm beginning to love it, Jim." Blair said. 

Jim nodded and closed his eyes. Blair's lips touched Jim's very lightly and before Jim could stop himself, he slid a hand behind Blair's head and pressed their lips together firmly. Blair responded quickly, leaning into the kiss to deepen it, and he groaned at the wonderful feelings that were mixed with the sweet taste of the cookie dough. Blair's tongue touched Jim's lips and Jim opened his mouth in response. Soon their tongues were exploring, testing, tasting. They finally parted and both men had silly grins on their faces. 

"Wow, Jim, that was fantastic. I love cookie dough." Blair said enthusiastically. 

"I told you it was good stuff, " Jim almost pouted, then he smiled softly at his lover, "Come here." 

Blair grinned and leaned closer, their hips touching, feet pointing in opposite directions. Blair ran a hand down Jim's shirt and brought it up to his mouth, licking the warm dough from it. Jim watched intently with burning blue eyes and licked his lips as Blair's tongue swiped his own palm. Then Blair licked his own lips, made a few appreciative sounds and smiled sweetly at his lover. 

"You have cookie dough in your pants, Jim." 

"It's all your fault. You started it." Jim reminded Blair. 

His new lover grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. Ah, Jim?" 

Jim smiled. "I'm right here, Chief." 

"Have you ever done this before?" 

"Done what, Blair? Eaten cookie dough or smeared it all over my best friend?" 

Blair smacked Jim's arms hard. "You are such a dick. No, stupid, been with a guy." 

"I've been with lots of guys, Sandburg. I was in the military, you know. There were guys everywhere of every shape and size." 

"Oh, right. I just didn't know if you had been with a guy before. You know, 'been'." Blair held up his hands and made quotation marks. "I hope you don't mind my asking. I feel a bit silly saying this, but I'm not quite sure what to do. I've never... " He shrugged. 

Jim looked at his lover quite seriously. "Wait, you meant as in fucked? Have I ever screwed a guy before? Or did you mean have I ever been screwed by a guy before?" Jim grinned mischievously. 

Blair smacked Jim's arm again. "I've changed my mind. You are a big fat fucking dickhead, Jim. You knew exactly what I meant." 

"I know, Blair, I just couldn't resist teasing you." Jim's face suddenly became quite serious. "Chief, I've never been with another man in the biblical sense, other than once in the fifth grade when one of my classmates and I tried to jerk each other off. It failed miserably. I'm willing to try again. I think I'm attracted to long-haired, big-mouthed too-smart guys with beautiful blue eyes named Blair." 

A broad smile crossed Blair's face. "You still have cookie dough in your pants." 

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. You want to do something about it?" Jim invited. 

"May I?" Blair asked. 

Jim's verbal skills suddenly failed and he nodded. Blair's eyes held Jim's while his hands found his belt buckle. He unbuckled and unsnapped the jeans, sliding down the zipper as far as it would go in Jim's sitting position. 

"Lie back, Jim. Your damned pants are too tight. Lie back and let me clean you up." 

Jim once again nodded and did as bid. Blair smiled at his lover and when Jim had laid his head on the kitchen floor, Blair scooted to his knees; then he leaned down and kissed Jim long and hard. When Blair leaned over, pieces of warm cookie dough fell from his head to drop onto the floor and onto Jim's face and hair, but neither even noticed. Blair's tongue explored Jim's mouth and soon Jim was moaning softly, urging him on by rubbing his hand on Blair's back. Blair's hand traveled down Jim's body through the melting dough on his shirt and under the elastic band on his boxers. Sticky fingers explored the firm skin and the crisp pubic hair, leaving a trail of sweet messiness in their wake. 

While they were kissing passionately, Jim lifted his hips just enough to push down his jeans and boxers and give Blair access to his rock-hard dick. Blair's hand rubbed the firm stomach and pelvic area and he slowly made his way down to clasp the hot, throbbing member in his dough-covered hand. The melting shortening in the dough made a slick, sugary lubricant for Blair's hand and he stroked Jim's hard-on while kissing him passionately and noisily. Jim shifted his hips and groaned into Blair's mouth. Blair's lips moved from Jim's to lick the dough still clinging to his face and neck. His hand pleasured Jim's dick while his tongue cleaned his sticky-sweet skin. 

Jim moaned softly. "Oh, God, Blair. Please. More, please. Feels so good." He whispered hoarsely. 

Blair's hand worked its magic on his lover's erection and just when Blair felt Jim's orgasm was imminent, he stopped his stroking, much to Jim's chagrin. Jim's hips thrust up while he groaned his disappointment. Blair's hand found Jim's silky balls and he lightly caressed the warm sacs between his fingers. 

Jim grabbed Blair's shirt and tugged. "Please, Chief." He panted and begged. "Please, more, please. Don't stop. I need to come, Blair." 

Blair's mouth attacked Jim's with rough, passionate kisses and his hand squeezed Jim's balls, making Jim shudder from head to toe. Blair abruptly pulled back. Jim panted heavily and looked at his lover with lustful, beckoning eyes. "Do it, Blair. Please." 

Blair's blue eyes blazed and he nodded. "Say it, Jim. I need to hear you say it. Tell me." 

"Love you, Chief. Love you. Love you. Need you. Always." Jim rambled. "Please, Chief. Suck me. Please. Make me scream. Just for you. Blair, always. Just you." 

Blair's teeth latched on the skin on Jim's neck, leaving small red marks. "Mine. You are mine, Jim Ellison. God, I love you, too. Always have, always will." Blair kissed the red marks and licked them gently. 

Jim trembled harder when Blair's tongue licked its way over his hipbone, across his stomach, through his pubic hair and to his dick. He wrapped a firm hand around the base and lavishly licked the entire burning surface several times. Jim was sweating and trembling badly and he panted and moaned at each swipe of Blair's tongue. When Blair's hot mouth engulfed the head of his needy erection, Jim bit his lip to avoid screaming at the sudden heat and at the overwhelming feeling of pure delight when his lover's tongue teased the slit while his teeth ever so gently mouthed the head. 

Jim's hips thrust frantically. Blair pressed a hand down heavily on his pelvic bone to keep him from bucking too violently, as he sucked Jim's dick into his throat and made small "mmm" sounds sending shock waves straight through Jim's dick and into his body. Jim thrashed his head from side to side, moaning deeply, unable to speak, barely able to breathe, while his fingers threaded into Blair's messy hair. 

Blair lightened his hold on Jim's body just enough to allow Jim to fuck his mouth while his free hand caressed and teased Jim's balls and the cleft of his ass. Jim's body shook as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. His orgasm erupted in sizzling spurts and he was sure that he came longer and harder than he had ever felt possible. Blair did not let up on his explorations of Jim's body or on his sucking of his dick until Jim's eyes rolled back and spots danced in front of his eyes. It was the closest he had ever come to passing out during lovemaking and he knew he would have been unconscious but for the sharp lovebite that Blair had bestowed on his hipbone when he had felt Jim slipping away. 

Jim trembled several times and lay still, using all of his energy just to remember to breathe. Blair sidled up his lover's body and sat grinning down at him with a very satisfied look on his face. He petted Jim's hair and kissed his eyelids and mouth tenderly. It was Blair's quiet groan at his unfulfilled arousal that finally pried Jim's eyes open. He saw the uncomfortable look flash across Blair's face when he shifted his hips and tried to adjust his hard-on. Jim could smell Blair's need for release and he saw his lover's erection trapped painfully in his tight jeans. Jim breathed deeply and pulled himself up. 

"Blair, that was wonderful. I love you, even when you have cookie dough in your hair." Jim grinned at his lover and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. 

Blair laughed and threw his arms around Jim's neck. "Me, too, Jim. I love you, even with gunk all over you." 

"Come on, let's hit the shower. Now, it's my turn." Jim rose and reached down with both hands, pulling Blair to his feet. Blair grimaced slightly and tried to adjust his dick again. Jim slid his fingers into Blair's waistband and popped open the button, slid down the zipper and pushed the jeans aside just enough to free the hard member from its painful prison. Blair sighed and shuddered with relief when his dick bobbed free. Jim slid an arm around his lover and guided him to the bathroom while drinking in the decadent sight of Blair's hard dick jutting out as he walked. It took all of his resolve not to drop to his knees right there and suck Blair off quickly. 

Once in the bathroom, they stripped hastily and Jim started to turn on the shower, but then he turned to Blair and said, "Wait. Let me taste you before you wash. Since you cheated me out of my cookie dough, the least you can do is let me lick some from your body." Blair's eyes met Jim's and he just nodded. Jim sat on the side of the tub and looked up at his messy lover. "Good heavens, Chief, you look positively awful." Jim grinned and Blair just shrugged, smiling. 

"Taste me, Jim, please. Hurry. I'm so hot. I'm going to burst into flames. I need you now. Touch me," he ordered. 

Jim smiled and put his hands on Blair's hips, pulling him close. He kept one hand on a hip and with the other, he held the throbbing dick. The head was red with need and leaking madly. Jim tasted the fluid gingerly and after adjusting to the flavor, he enthusiastically proceeded to lick and suck every inviting inch. Jim's tongue worked its way up and down the burning skin and he used his other hand to gather up some of the messy dough sticking to Blair's skin, smearing it on his erection. 

Jim attended to the dick like it was a giant lollipop, and soon Blair was sweating and trembling and thrusting his hips. Jim's mouth joyfully worked over the erection and his fingers tickled the cleft of Blair's ass. Blair spread his legs in invitation and Jim chuckled deeply at his blatant request. The sensation from Jim's throat made Blair jump and he thrust his erection in deeper. Jim sucked happily and teased the tight opening to Blair's body. Blair's knees shook and he had to brace himself with both hands on Jim's shoulders to keep from collapsing. 

"Please, Jim, please." Blair begged. 

Jim's mouth never stopped its blissful assault on Blair's dick, not even when he managed to reach to the side of the sink and grab a bottle of lotion. He flipped the lid with his thumb and managed to squirt a puddle in the sink. He dripped his fingers into the cool liquid and waited a few seconds for it to warm before gently pressing the slicked fingers into Blair's asshole. Jim began thrusting in rhythm to his sucking of Blair's dick, starting with a single finger and working slowly and gently until he worked three into the very core of Blair's body. Blair clenched his teeth at this new sensation and tried to push down on the fingers to get them in deeper, whimpering desperately. 

"More, Jim. More. Harder. Please, please. Oh, Oh, God!" Blair shouted when Jim's fingers brushed his prostate. 

Jim pulled back from his mouthing of Blair's dick. The air felt cool after the furnace of Jim's mouth and Blair yelped in frustration at the loss of sensation. 

"Nonono." He moaned, but once again, Jim's fingers hit his prostate, and before he could protest further, the white-hot pleasure waves coursed through his body. "Oh, oh." He blurted out breathlessly and finally, his shaky legs collapsed. Jim caught him and held him firmly by the waist, pulling him onto his lap with Blair's legs spread on either side of Jim's, giving Jim full access to his lover's body. His fingers worked the sensitive channel of Blair's ass and he rubbed Blair's pleasure spot several times, making him cry out. Jim deliberately avoided Blair's dick and pumped the fingers into Blair's passage until he was panting feverishly and moaning constantly. Jim scanned Blair's body, and when he sensed that his orgasm was imminent, he pulled out his fingers gently and squeezed Blair's balls lightly, forestalling his completion. 

Blair had laid his head on Jim's shoulder and Jim pressed his lips to Blair's ear. "Love you. Scream for me. Come for me. You're mine, Blair. Mine. Love you so much." 

Blair's entire body shuddered with unfulfilled release. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he could only feel. Jim left him teetering on the very edge for a few long seconds and just when he thought he would die from pleasure, that he would never be able to stand the wonderful sensations, Jim's strong hand grasped his dick and stroked him roughly over the top. With Jim holding him closely, Blair shouted and his dick shot pulse after pulse of hot semen everywhere. The smell of his lover's seed and the sight of his passionate body caused Jim's dick to jump and he came once again, adding to the messy mixture of Blair's come and the melted, sticky-sweet cookie dough. 

Jim held Blair tightly and after many long minutes of ragged breathing, both men finally regained enough composure to try to speak. 

Jim found his wits first. "We really need that shower now, Blair." 

Blair nodded from his protected place against Jim's chest. "Yeah." 

Jim chuckled and smacked Blair's ass. Blair yelped and bit his lover's earlobe sharply. Jim jumped and put a hand on either side of Blair's head. "God, I love you." He kissed his mate lightly, savoring the warm, flavorful lips. 

Blair nodded fervently. "Me, too, Jim. I love you." 

Jim gazed directly into his lover's eyes. "Blair, tell me. Tell me the truth. Do you feel compelled to love me? Is it some Sentinel slash Guide thing?" 

Blair returned Jim's look sincerely, stating adamantly, "Jim, I love you because it's a Jim slash Blair thing." Blair put a hand on either side of Jim's face. "Do you hear me, Jim Ellison? Because of Jim. Nothing else. I love you for the man you are, for my friend, for my partner, and now, for my lover. Do you hear me?" 

Jim smiled and his eyes got just a bit wet around the edges. "Yes, Chief, I hear you. Me, too. I love you, Blair Sandburg, because you're you. I love the way you look, the way you sound, how you care about me. And after a shower, I'll love you because of the way you smell." 

Blair burst out laughing and Jim quickly joined him. "I'm down with that, man." Blair said happily. "I'm down with that." 

* * *

End Half Baked by LilyK: chakbalam@netscape.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
